Бытие
by Drewyd
Summary: Cinco veces que Tony le enseñó a Natasha una nueva palabra, y una vez que ella le enseñó a él.


**Disclaimer:** Si reconocen algo, entonces no me pertenece. No busco fines de lucro con este intento de historia.

* * *

 **Бытие**

 **1**

Antes de mudarse a América, incluso antes de que Clint Barton la tomase como protegida de S.H.I.E.L.D., ella sabía que vivir en otro país con otro idioma iba a ser difícil. Sin embargo, se consideraba lista, preparada, _casi nativa_.

En el día a día, las cosas se ponían _un poquito_ más difíciles.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, por lo que parecía la millonésima vez. El muchacho frente suyo se removió, incómodo.

—El señor Stark dijo que mi _merienda_ estaba aquí; la dejé sin querer anteayer acá.

Su cerebro estaba en completo cortocircuito. Apretó los ojos por un momento, pero no podía procesar bien las palabras.

—¿Qué significa _merienda_? —preguntó, tratando de mostrarse intimidante. El hecho de que estaba tirada en el sofá, cubierta por dos mantas y con la nariz roja, no le daba puntos en el asunto. Los ojos del muchacho se abultaron un poco, y cambió su peso de un pie a otro. Antes de que pudiese responder, el ascensor se abrió.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí, Araya? —demandó Tony Stark, caminando hacia ellos con las manos en los bolsillos. Estaban dentro de un edificio y todavía tenía puestos lentes de sol. _Qué idiota_.

—Eh… um… la señora… señorita Romanoff no sabe… no entiende donde está mi… mi _merienda_ —otra vez esa condenada palabra. Apretó los dientes, buscando en todo su catálogo mental, pero no conseguía el significado. No recordaba si la sabía, si se le olvidó o si era su gripe lo que la estaba jodiendo. Tony, frente suyo, se quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

—Te dije que estaba aquí, no que molestases a Romanoff con eso —para ella, ése era el tono usual de Stark, el cual usaba con todo el mundo. Sin embargo, el chico Araya se quedó paralizado, muerto del miedo y de la vergüenza. Natasha se sintió un poco mal por él. Un poco—. Está en la última mesa de allá, debajo del asiento derecho. Se te habrá caído por casualidad.

Araya prácticamente corrió a buscar su _merienda_ , y se le cayó de las manos cuando la tomó. Fueron unos de los segundos más incómodos que recordaba. Stark seguía frente a ella cuando el chico desapareció por el ascensor, mirándola desde arriba.

—Lo siento por eso —dijo al final, removiéndose con incomodidad. Los lentes de sol ocultaban su expresión—. Estás enferma y ese nerd viene a molestarte. Sigue descansando.

Y se dio la vuelta para irse. Natasha tomó una decisión.

—¿Qué significa merienda?

—¿Qué? —Stark se detuvo en sus pasos, y la miró por encima del hombro. Ella se tragó su orgullo.

—El mocoso decía algo de _merienda._ ¿Qué significa?

Stark se volteó y se le quedó mirando por unos momentos, probablemente tratando de determinar si estaba bromeando o no.

—A veces olvido que no eres nativa —dijo, pasándose la mano por el pelo. Se relajó un poco—. La merienda es una comida ligera que se toma entre el almuerzo y la cena, aunque también puede ser una reunión. "Vamos a la merienda".

Incluso hizo las comillas en el aire. Natasha nunca había escuchado la palabra antes.

—Ya —se movió un poco en el sofá, buscando esconderse lo más posible en las mantas—. Gracias.

Stark asintió, y sin decir nada más, desapareció por otra puerta. Cerró los ojos y trató de no morirse de la vergüenza.

 **2**

La misión estaba yendo muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaba. Nunca habría imaginado que Stark sería tan buen espía. El objetivo era un antiguo criminal y mafioso que había hecho su riqueza hurtando cuadros y arte costoso, revendiéndolo aún más caro. Había sido condenado por asesinato, violación y extorsión. En ese mismo instante estaba bailando con su esposa de seis meses.

—¿No podemos abrigarnos un poco más? —se quejó él por la tercera vez, pasándose las manos por los brazos.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque necesitamos que el objetivo vea los tatuajes en tus brazos. Ésa es la única forma en que podrá reconocerte —replicó, y luego tomó un sorbo de champaña, mirando al objetivo de reojo—. Además, tampoco hace tanto frio.

Stark gruñó.

—Sólo dices eso porque eres rusa. Yo soy bien _friolento_.

Lo miró al rostro, y él le sostuvo la vista, confuso.

—¿Qué significa _friolento_? —volvió a ver por el rabillo del ojo al objetivo, quien seguía bailando como si nada más importase en el mundo. Le daba asco.

Stark no dijo nada por un tiempo. Cuando ella lo miró otra vez, él la veía con una expresión divertida.

— _Friolento_ se refiere a una persona que es sensible al frío y le afecta con más facilidad —respondió al fin, pasando dos dedos alrededor del borde de su copa—. También se puede decir _friolero_.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Natasha no pudo leer la expresión de su rostro. Asintió, tosió un poco y luego dijo:

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Se quedaron en un silencio cómodo, con la música del hotel de fondo. Natasha casi se sentía a gusto.

—¿No podemos abrigarnos un poco más?

Casi.

 **3**

—Éste es el apartamento más cutre que he visto en mi larga vida —declaró cuando entró, quitándose los lentes de sol—, y mira que yo he caído bajo.

Natasha se encogió de hombros, dejando su cartera en el mesón. _Liho_ maulló desde el alfeizar de la ventana, observando a Stark con sus ojos ambarinos.

—¡Incluso tienes un gato! Definitivamente eres una persona de gatos. No te imagino con un _Golden Retriever_.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Me vas a ayudar o no?

—Sí, sí, relájate —Stark se quitó su suéter, lo dejó en el espaldar de su sofá raído y se estiró—. ¿Cuándo dijiste que llegaba el tipo?

—Ya debería de estar en camino.

Stark tarareó bajito, recorriendo el apartamento como el metiche que era. Natasha no tenía nada muy personal a la vista, por lo que no tenía nada de que preocuparse. Lo peor que podía hacer era husmear en su cajón de ropa interior.

—¿Y cómo van a hacer? —inquirió él otra vez, pasando los dedos por su mesa de vidrio. Al final decidió sentarse en su _otro_ sofá raído— ¿Te va a dar un toque para que bajes o qué?

—¿Cómo que me va a dar un toque? —demandó, volteándose a verlo. Stark parecía perplejo, luego se echó a reír.

—Ay, no de esa manera —exclamó, todavía riendo entre dientes. A Natasha no se le hacía graciosa la cosa.

—¿Y bien?

—Dar un toque es llamar a alguien, dejar que timbre una vez y luego colgar para que esa persona sepa que la tienes que llamar de vuelta.

Ella se quedó en silencio por unos momentos.

—Ustedes los americanos son tan _jodidamente raros_.

Stark volvió a reírse.

—¡Mira quién habla! Eres tan rusa que seguro que tienes esas muñequitas que metes una dentro de la otra y dentro de la otra y dentro de la otra más grande. ¿A que sí las tienes?

Natasha dudó.

—… No.

Stark se desternilló.

 **4**

—Es un _clásico_.

—Pero es que no lo entiendo.

—Primera regla del club de pelea: no se habla del club de pelea.

Rodó los ojos.

—Solamente los hombres podrían haber creado algo así.

Stark se encogió de hombros, metiéndose una uva a la boca.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, tú le habrías ganado a todos esos idiotas.

—Claro que sí.

Había descubierto en sus últimas noches de cine que Stark era _incapaz_ físicamente de quedarse en silencio al ver películas. Tenía que comentarlo todo, y luego hacia comentarios de los comentarios, y luego enlazaba esos comentarios con otras películas. Le habrían irritado si no fueran tan graciosos.

—Pero vamos a estar claros, ésta es la mejor actuación de Brad Pitt. Tampoco es que fue premio de academia, pero sí que se sintió la locura. ¿No te recuerda un poco a mí? Aunque yo nunca crearía algo tan inútil como un club de pelea; eso parece más de Thor. ¿No te parece que Chris Hemsworth se parece un poco a Thor? Él si que sería miembro del club de pelea. Pero Brad Pitt no estaba mal, solo un poco desnutrido. Un día cené con Angelina Jolie, mujer encantadora. Las cosas que me contó sobre Brad en la sobremesa fueron…

—¿Qué estaba sobre la mesa?

—¿Que qué estaba sobre la mesa?

—Dijiste _sobremesa_. ¿Estaban ustedes sobre la mesa?

Stark se quedó en blanco por unos segundos. Luego explotó en risas, que incluso se tuvo que tapar el rostro.

—Nunca cambies, Romanova —dijo, echando el rostro hacia atrás—. La sobremesa es cuando todos terminan de comer y luego se quedan unas horas más charlando sobre chismes y cosas.

Ella pegó la barbilla a su esternón, simulando derrota.

— _Cada vez_ que pienso que dominé el inglés…

Stark le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, Thor está peor. La otra vez le dije que se echara unos palos y se quedó buscando _literalmente_ los palos por media hora.

Natasha estalló en carcajadas, pero luego se paralizó.

—¿Qué es echarse los palos?

 **5**

—No me cayó bien.

Tony la vio por el rabillo del ojo.

—Entonces no va —y tachó su nombre de la lista de personas que estaba considerando para subgerente de Recursos Humanos en Industrias Stark.

Le parecía halagador que Tony considerase su opinión como válida, incluso sin estar seguro. Habían recorrido un largo camino desde que se conocieron. Para no mostrar su sonrisa, bajó la cabeza y sorbió un poco de jugo de fresa.

—La historia fue un poco… inverosímil. Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que escuché la misma vaina en una telenovela mexicana, con lo del concuñado y todo…

—Espérate, ¿ _concuñado_?

Tony la miró sin expresión.

—¿No recuerdas? ¿Lo del tipo que era el esposo del hermano de su antiguo exnovio Richard, que abusó de ella, pero que es un filántropo al mismo tiempo?

—Michael era su… ¿concuñado?

—Ajá; significa el marido del hermano de tu esposo.

—¿Y qué era suegro?

—El papá de tu esposo.

—Entonces, el concuñado de tu suegro es el esposo del hermano del padre de tu esposo.

Incluso Tony tuvo que pensarlo por unos minutos.

—Eh… sí, creo.

— _Proklyatyy grebanyy yazyk_ —murmuró, masajeándose las sienes. Los términos filiales nunca habían sido una prioridad en su educación.

—Yo también te quiero.

Natasha le lanzó su servilleta a la cara. No dio al blanco.

 **+1**

—¿Qué _hubole_ , compadre? Háblame.

Se sentó a su lado, y Tony sonrió. Era la sonrisa más falsa que le había visto.

—Ven a lado oscuro de las expresiones idiomáticas.

—¿Por qué no estás en el _bonche_? Rhodey le anda echando los perros a Pepper.

Tony se pasó la mano por el rostro.

—Te he enseñado _demasiado bien_. Ya no entiendo nada de lo que dices.

Natasha decidió que era una buena idea sonreír con orgullo. Podría aligerar el ambiente.

—¿Qué más? Cuéntame algo.

Tony se quedó callado, y confirmó las sospechas de Natasha. Desde que había cortado con Pepper pasaba más y más tiempo en el laboratorio, no dormía, no comía. Los círculos bajo sus ojos eran morados. Steve y sus comentarios reprobatorios no ayudaban.

Tomó una decisión táctica.

—Córtame el pelo.

—¿Qué?

—Que me cortes el pelo. Ya estoy cansada de tenerlo largo. Lo quiero como en el doce.

—¿Estás borracha? ¿Me ves cara de peluquero?

—No, pero confío en ti.

—¿Confías en…? —y no dijo nada más. Decidió hacerlo aún más personal.

—Confiar: hecho de sentirse cercano a otra persona, y apoyar sus decisiones aun cuando no estés seguro —dijo, como si estuviese leyendo un diccionario—. Confío en ti.

Tony se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos.

—Ok, vale. Pero luego no te quejes si quedas como Bonnie Tyler.

Natasha ocultó su sonrisa en su cuello.

— _Ty durak_.

— _Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu_.

Lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tony, apoyando su barbilla en su coronilla—. Yo también puedo aprender palabras nuevas.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** :

1 — Primero que nada, gracias por leer. Decidí escribir esta aberración por dos razones: el pensamiento que nunca me abandona de que Natasha probablemente piense la mayor parte del tiempo en ruso, y segundo que hablar un segundo idioma, incluso con fluencia, es terrible difícil, especialmente a lo que se refiere la jerga y el _slang_. Yo que voy por mi tercer idioma ya me estoy volviendo loca.

2 — El problema con el español es que hay _demasiados_ dialectos en demasiado países distintos; algunos significan una cosa en Ecuador y en Bolivia, otra cosa completamente distinta. Intenté usar palabras lo más universalmente posibles. Ciertamente, ninguna tiene traducción al ruso.

3 — El título proviene de la palabra rusa Бытие, que no tiene traducción a ningún otro idioma. Inicialmente se puede traducir en algo como "ser", en un sentido metafísico de la conciencia. Una traducción más literal es el "enriquecimiento de la vida propia".

4 — _Proklyatyy grebanyy yazyk_ significa "maldito idioma del carajo". _Ty durak_ es "eres un tonto". _Ya tozhe tebya lyublyu_ es "yo también te amo". Muchas gracias, traductor Google.

Comentarios y sugerencias siempre bien aceptados.


End file.
